All's Well That Ends Well
by nekofreakz
Summary: This fic is about Mukuro/Tsuna relationship after the Byakuran Arc.


**Thank you so much to dear bowe for helping me to name this fic and for permission to spread the 6927 love~ 3 3 Also a huge thanks to Llryn for being a great Beta. This fic wouldn't be so smooth without your help dear~ XD**

**Part 1**

**Set after the Byakuran Arc..**

**Tsuna's POV**

_It's cold… _

Tsuna opened his eyes. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Pitch black nothingness met his sight. He couldn't see his hands and feet when he looked down. The silent pressure was deafening. It was unbearable.

_Where am I?_

Realisation dawned upon him. He was back in the deepest Vindicare water prison again. He knew if he were to look up now, he will see one certain person in front of him. He let out a soundless voice, muffled by water.

"_Mukuro."_

XxXxX

Tsuna gasped a lungful of air as he shot up from bed, clammy with cold sweat. His heart pounded loudly against his ribcage. He quickly surveyed his surroundings. He was still in his room with Reborn, who was sleeping not far from his bed. There was no danger. None whatsoever or so his Hyper Intuition says. It was a silent night. No sounds could be heard, not even the sounds of a cricket's song.

_It was just a dream, _he told himself_, nothing is wrong. Go back to sleep._

Tsuna heaved a sigh and threw the covers over his face. But he could no longer sleep. He felt restless. Countless chilling thoughts, fueled by his wild imagination, raced through his mind.

_Darn it! I can't go back to sleep,_ he quietly groaned.

After a few minutes, Tsuna carefully slipped out from bed and noiselessly changed from his pyjamas into a pair of blue faded jeans and orange T-shirt. He tiptoed as quietly as a mouse to the door, praying that he wouldn't wake his home tutor up.

_I'm just going to check then go straight back home, _he thought as his fingers closed around the doorknob in a tight grip before opening the door.

Tsuna never realized that Reborn was already awake as he slipped out and closed the door softly behind him.

XxXxX

As he stepped out the front door of his home, Tsuna felt a bit nervous. He patted the front pocket of his jacket to make sure he still had his gloves and Dying Will Pills with him.

He looked up at the dark night sky. Going out at this hour was a stupid thing to do. It was just five past twelve in the morning and here he was, standing out here while people were sleeping soundly in their homes. This was too risky. He could be mugged or worse things could happen since he knew this is the time shady people come out to paint the town red.

What would he do if he was attacked? Just the thought made him whimper softly. He was about to be a good boy and decide to return to bed in the safety of his own home when a thought ran through his mind.

He shook his head harshly and slapped both cheeks, thinking, "No, don't be such a coward. You'll be fine."

There was something more important that he had to do. Tsuna let out a low 'Hiee!" and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the Vongola Underground Hideout.

XxXxX

Tsuna was now breathing in short rapid gasps. A few coughs escaped from his throat. His airway felt a little painful. It seemed that cold air and running are not meant to be done simultaneously. But, he couldn't help but run. The streets seemed to be scarier at night. He had encountered two shady-looking guys on his way to the Vongola hideout. Thankfully, nothing happened and those men practically ignored him.

Vongola the Ninth had decided to appoint Tsuna as the next head of the Vongola family just a week after the events with Byakuran had ended. Despite that, the Mafioso business was still managed by Vongola the Ninth instead of Tsuna because he was still underage and had to complete his education - just like any other ordinary student.

…_except that there is nothing ordinary about it,_ thought Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't mind the arrangement at all. He never had any intention to be part of the Mafia, so he wanted to postpone it as long as he could.

As the 10th Vongola Boss, the head of the world's largest Mafia family, his position requires him to establish headquarters in Japan. Even if he voiced refused to, the Ninth and Reborn still proceed with their plan - the Vongola underground facility that was built in Japan just two months ago is an example of both Reborn and the Ninth's will.

It was hardly used by anyone, though, except for Giannini who manages and maintains it. The Vongola's weapons specialist and mechanic, whose skills have improved as of late was still in-training. That was why he was deployed to be part of the Tenth's Japan headquarters.

Tsuna stared at the hideout's high-security steel-reinforced door. There was an electronic keypad and speaker on the right of the door. Tsuna quickly keyed the entrance password onto the keypad. When the password was verified, a small lens slid out from a small compartment near the keypad.

Tsuna shook his head in disbelief; Gianini can be so paranoid when it comes to security. _Seriously, do we really need a retina scan just to get in? _

Tsuna lowered his eyes so that they are level with the lens just as he was instructed to and commenced a retina scan. With his identity confirmed, the steel doors slid open silently and Tsuna stepped into his territory.

XxXxX

Tsuna walked along the empty corridor. There were unfinished constructions everywhere but strangely, even in its unfinished state, the whole place reminded him of the headquarters in 10 years in the future. He strongly suspected that Reborn had something to do with the building's design.

Tsuna reached an elevator and got into it. He pushed the button for the floor where the medical quarters were. He grew increasingly nervous as he waited in the elevator as it took him to that floor. He felt stupid coming here.

_See, nothing happened. You are just being silly!_ He reflected.

Although still unfinished, the hideout was an impenetrable fortress, so the possibility of something bad happening was close to zero.

_Except—_his treacherous mind whispered. _You can't be so sure of that – until you see it with your own eyes._

XxXxX

The doors slid open. He walked until he reached the most distant door at the corridor which would lead him to the only reason he came out from the comfort of his home to the hideout in the middle of the night. Tsuna paused at the open door before carefully opened it. He didn't get into the room but only gazed from the open door at the blue-haired man who was sleeping on the white bed in the room. Yes, this man was Rokudo Mukuro - the bane of his existence.

If Tsuna didn't know any better, he would have thought that he was in the wrong room. Mukuro was almost unrecognizable. It was a little unnerving to watch this man sleeping with his hair loose when it was usually done in his signature 'pineapple' hairstyle. He was sleeping so peacefully, so much so that he looked almost innocent. If anyone had never known Mukuro before now, would never believe if he were to be told that this same man had plotted to wage war around the world and drive humans to drown in a sea of blood.

Even if Tsuna was the one that had insisted Mukuro to be freed from Vindicare Prison after his official appointment as the Tenth, he still, in fact, did not Trust Mukuro. His Guardians' reaction to his decision was close to being hostile. Gokudera bluntly refused, granted he was worried that Mukuro may try to possess Tsuna. Yamamoto agreed with Gokudera. The baseball lover, who was usually easy-going, was suspicious of Mukuro - Mukuro was too unpredictable to be trusted.

The Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, as trusting as he was, agreed that Mukuro was too dangerous. His worry was not without substantiation. Mukuro had used unbelievable illusionist skills when facing the Arcoboleno, Viper in the Rings Battle. He was no amateur. He could create illusions so real that even Guardians were fooled. He was not to be taken lightly.

Despite the disapproving feedback he received, Tsuna didn't back down and continued to press the issue until Reborn finally gave in. He still remembered how his tutor had gave him permission but with a fair warning.

Reborn had said, _"Alright, but he will be your responsibility. Don't come crying to me later, Dame-Tsuna!"_

The reason he was so adamant with getting Mukuro out of imprisonment was because Tsuna felt heavily burdened by the fact that Mukuro was imprisoned a decade before succeeding in breaking out from Vindicare. Although, Reborn had once warned him to never sympathize with Mukuro. Tsuna could not possibly heed Reborn's advice and turn a blind eye to Mukuro's imprisonment.

_Ten years, alone in that cold and dark water cell was too much anyone even for Rokudo Mukuro,_ he thought.

Rokudo Mukuro might be a psycho, but for Tsuna, he was still a part of his family. He was Tsuna's Mist Guardian. He had saved Tsuna's skin and the Vongola family's time and time again. Tsuna believed that Mukuro was not completely insane despite of the façade he shows. He believed that if Mukuro cared enough for his subordinates, Ken and Chikusa, to surrender himself to the Vindicare wardens so that they could escape unharmed, he did still have some humanity in him.

Tsuna looked at the pale man lying motionless on the bed. He could recall the day Mukuro was released. He was there, accompanied with the rest of his Guardians and the Kokuyou gang members to escort Mukuro out from prison.

When Mukuro's appeared from the great ominous doors set into the snowy mountains, Mukuro's hate for the Mafia was more prominently evident than ever. He didn't look grateful. His gaze was murderous. A fake smile was stretched on his unwilling lips. The hatred in his eyes was so intense that his frosty stare was sharp enough to send chills down your spine. That erased any doubt that Mukuro specifically sent and shared his memories about Vindicare water prison with him. He should have known better than to believe that Mukuro would show such weakness to anyone.

It didn't help that Reborn and his father, Sawada Iemitsu, proceeded to threaten Mukuro. Tsuna's face had paled considerably. They reminded Mukuro that the Kokuyou gang members' fate still depended on how Mukuro well behaves. Tsuna hadn't known that they would take such extreme measures on Mukuro. He was confident that Mukuro would seek revenge for this humiliation as soon as he regained strength. Tsuna was afraid that he might be the first on Mukuro's target list since Mukuro once swore to take the Mafia down, first, by possessing him.

And yet, Tsuna was still concerned over Mukuro, despite being terrified of Mukuro's presence. This overwhelming feeling of fear and concern was not new; he had felt it for a long time now. Since their first encounter, Tsuna had been able to see glimpses of Mukuro's past. It was almost like there was a resonance between his and Mukuro's mind. The enhanced mind connection with Mukuro might have been the result of his Hyper Intuition.

Strangely, such resonance never happened with his other Guardians. It would seem that the mind connection he shared with Mukuro functioned just like special radar for Mukuro's presence. Tsuna had subconsciously felt a presence at the back of his mind when Mukuro joined the battle against Byakuran's Real 6 Funeral Wraths. He was able to confirm that the presence was Mukuro until much later. To his chagrin, the connection now had grown steadily stronger to the point he could identify that it was Mukuro if the Mist Guardian was anywhere near him.

XxXxX

Tsuna sighed. He hadn't known how long he had been standing lost in thought at the doorway. He should return home now. Everything looked okay. Mukuro was still too weak after all he was released from the prison just three days ago, so confining him in the hideout was easy enough. Good news was - no one had died at Mukuro's hands yet. _Well… Let's try not to be too optimistic, shall we?_

If an ordinary human were to be immobilsized in a water capsule for a year, it would probably take years to restore his motor skills. But apparently Mukuro defied normality and had shown much improvement in just three days, although he still spends most of his time sleeping.

_Mukuro is Mukuro after all, whether it's now or ten years later._

Tsuna closed the door softly, for he did not want to disturb Mukuro's sleep. He yawned, suddenly feeling sleepy.

_Time to go home,_ he thought as he walked towards the elevator.

XxXxX

Tsuna was just a few steps away from the hideout's entrance when he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna squealed loudly.

He was about to run for his life when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tenth, it's me, Giannini," said the shorter man behind him.

Tsuna turned his head to look over his shoulder at the weapons specialist. The man was wearing an overall and looked oddly cheerful even though it was so late at night.

"G—Giannini-san, please don't surprise me like that!" Tsuna stuttered as he attempted to calm his pounding heart.

"I'm very sorry, Tenth. But why are you here? Did something happen?" asked Giannini with a worried expression.

"Ee, everything is fine. I just want to check on something." Tsuna laughed nervously and continued, "Anyway, what were you doing, Giannini-san?"

"I was working on the electricity panel and lost track of time," said Giannini with a smile.

"Otsukaresama, Giannini-san," replied Tsuna, smiling.

"Ah, it's nothing, Tenth. Would you like some tea or maybe hot chocolate?" asked Giannini.

Tsuna hesitated for a moment before accepting Giannini's offer. Hot chocolate sounded very inviting compared to walking home in the chilly night. It hadn't snowed yet in Namimori but the air was becoming colder with each day. He followed Giannini a few floors down to the kitchen. While Giannini busied himself with making hot chocolate, Tsuna helped with taking clean mugs out from the cupboards.

XxXxX

After having a small talk over hot chocolate, he and Giannini said their goodnights and parted ways. The shorter man was going to his room which was on a different floor. Tsuna was supposed to return home but he found himself heading back to the medical quarters.

_Just one more time, then I'll go back,_ he told himself.

When the elevator doors opened, he found the door ajar. Panic gripped his heart tightly. He ran toward the open door and peered into the room, Mukuro was nowhere in sight. _ He shouldn't be able to move yet!_

XxXxX

**Mukuro's POV**

Mukuro leaned against the wall. His legs trembled from the exertion of just taking a few steps to the bathroom.

_Okay, maybe that was a lot more than a few steps,_ he admitted to himself.

He succeeded getting himself to the bathroom but his legs gave way when he tried to make the return trip back to the medical quarters.

Mukuro let out a sarcastic laugh; his condition now was pretty ironic. He was saved by the Mafia that he completely loathed. But he had to admit that he was a little relieved to be saved by the Vongola. They granted him the chance to feel again. Feeling exhaustion was still better than not being able to feel anything at all. Even though he could possess someone while he was imprisoned, he still couldn't feel anything. There was no pain, no warmth; absolutely nothing.

Even the helpless feeling that he felt right now couldn't suppress the rush of exhilaration of being able to walk again on his own two feet. He welcomed the feeling of excruciating pain on his muscles. His cute and overprotective Chrome had forbidden him to move since being freed from prison. The trip to the bathroom was his first attempt at walking.

Mukuro gave up trying to remain standing. It wouldn't do any good to be stubborn while his muscles practically screamed for a break time. He let himself slumped to the floor and straightened his legs. Before he got himself comfortable sitting on the cold hard floor, he heard the sound running feet and whoever they belong to, this person was coming closer. He was curiously amused. _Who can it be at this time of the night? _

A small running frame appeared from the darkness. His auburn hair was messy from running and his liquid amber eyes mirrored deep worry. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro's eyebrows twitched with annoyance. Of all people, it just had to be Sawada Tsunayoshi to see him in this weak state.

_Besides, I thought he had gone home,_ he thought.

Much to Mukuro's irritation, the rest of the Guardians with the exception of Hibari Kyouya were assigned in pairs to keep watch whenever the Kokuyou gang members came to visit. It was Gokudera and Sawada's turn this afternoon.

"Mukuro! A- are you okay?" asked Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the boy crouched down and looked at him worriedly.

"Oya, oya. What's this?" Mukuro plastered a fake smile onto his face, "The Tenth Vongola is worried about me?"

"Of course!" said the young Vongola Boss.

"Oh? Is that so?" responded Mukuro.

The boy was reprimanding him, "Y-you should take care of yourself. Don't push yourself too hard! You'll make yourself—"

Mukuro watched interestedly when The Tenth Vongola turned considerably pale as he remembered who he was admonishing right now.

"—worse," Sawada Tsunayoshi ended, lamely.

And when the boy blushed brightly a second later, he wanted to laugh loudly. _Kufufu, how interesting... He is still as naïve as ever._

Sawada Tsunayoshi looked down right worried about him and not even remembering that Mukuro might exploit the situation now for his own gain.

"Uhm.. That is.. I mean.." said Vongola, who looked a little terrified.

"Kufufufu, so what brings you here?" asked Mukuro, amused.

Sawada Tsunayoshi blushed brighter and let out a choked sound. It sounded like a crossover of shriek and yelp. Mukuro deliberately raised his eyebrows to make him more embarrassed.

The other boy coughed shyly a few times before offering his hand, "Eeee.. Let's get you back to your room?"

Mukuro did not hesitate to grab onto the Tenth's arm and watched as the boy struggled to pull him up.

"Um, you can— you know, lean on my shoulder," said the Vongola after he succeeded in getting Mukuro to stand.

"Oh?" said Mukuro as he leaned all his weight on the shorter boy.

"Guh—heavy!" gasped the boy, clearly surprised.

"Regretting already, hm?" said Mukuro teasingly.

"I'm not," said Vongola stubbornly.

The short walk back to his bed was as interesting as it could get. The Vongola staggered under his weight. The boy was concentrating very hard each step after another. It would have been very easy to summon his trident and mark the young Vongola, so that Mukuro could possess him.

But for the first time, Mukuro didn't feel a pull to do that. It might be because the boy's warmth. He had heard before that a child's body was warmer than an adult's. The young Vongola Boss was a fine example of that, despite the fact the other boy was already a teenager, not a child.

XxXxX

Before Mukuro had time to digest the idea of him liking human warmth, they were already at the front of his bed.

The young Vongola gulped before continuing. "Ee, can you make it to your bed by yourself?"

"Can you lower me to the bed?" asked Mukuro sweetly.

As soon as the boy lowered him on the bed, he pulled the Vongola's arm, hard. The boy stumbled and let out a yelp as they fell awkwardly onto the soft bed. They were now in a very awkward position - the Vongola's small body was on top of Mukuro's bigger one. The boy was so shocked that his body went rigid. Mukuro wrapped his arms around the young Vongola smaller frame easily and tucked the boy's head under his chin.

Mukuro blinked. He really didn't hate it. For a boy, Tsunayoshi's body was soft and warm. It was definitely not the body of a fighter. It was a mystery how Sawada Tsunayoshi had defeated him before.

_Maybe I just missed the feeling of warmth because too much spending time in cold water, _Mukuro thought silently.

However, the boy protested too soon for his liking and struggled to get up. Mukuro tried to make him stay still, not wanting to lose his personal human heater before finally giving up. The feeling of boy's soft tuft of hair rubbed against his neck and the sight of how his arms were flailing helplessly just tickled Mukuro. He couldn't help but allow a bubbling laugh rise from his chest.

"Kuahahaha," Mukuro burst out laughing and so, loosened his hold on the Vongola.

Sawada Tsunayoshi quickly got up and fixed a stare at Mukuro that said 'Are-You-Out-Of-Your-Fucking-Mind-?'

A resounding _maybe_ shined brightly in Mukuro's mind.

"Kufufufu… Run along, Sawada Tsunayoshi, before I change my mind and decide to make you mine," said Mukuro with a smile.

"Hieee!" the Vongola yelped and scrambled off the bed in a hurry.

Just before he exited the room, the boy crashed into the wall with a loud 'Ow!' before finally finding the right way out through the door. Mukuro couldn't remember when he had laughed this hard that it made his stomach hurt. Sawada Tsunayoshi strongly reminded Mukuro of a cute small furry animal that easily was scared rather than the Boss of the largest Mafia organization.

That didn't mean that Sawada Tsunayoshi was weak. It was quite the contrary. He was probably the strongest in terms of power and battle intuition. However, how the Vongola has continuously defied human nature has long intrigued Mukuro – the Vongola seemed to have a heart that grows kinder as he grows stronger. If the world was full of people like Sawada Tsunayoshi maybe there wouldn't be any need to wipe the human race out.

_Kufufufu, because it'll be extinct before long,_ he thought amusedly.

XxXxX

**Tsuna's POV**

It was three days ago when Tsuna had visited Mukuro last. Instead of grateful thanks, he was threatened. Today, he had come home from the school only to find Mukuro was in the kitchen with his mom!

"Tsu-kun! Why didn't you tell me that you have such a good friend?" asked his mom.

"Hiii! Mukuro! What—What are you doing here?" Tsuna shrieked and pointed at the boy with 'pineapple' hairstyle who was currently wearing pink apron.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Mukuro, chuckled but did not offer an explanation.

"Ara—Tsu-kun! Mukuro-kun, is helping me prepare tonight's dinner," said his mom, smiling.

Tsuna gaped at his mom. His eyes bulged in disbelief. _Mom, what do you think you are doing?_

Tsuna was sure Mukuro wouldn't tolerate to be called in such a familiar way. He gulped and turned to look at Mukuro. As if it was possible, the smile on Mukuro's face became wider.

_Uwaaaa! Scary-!_ Tsuna inwardly cried.

"Why don't you boys go and play, dinner will be ready soon. And thank you for your help, Mukuro-kun. Make sure you stay for dinner, okay?" said his mom cheerfully.

"Of course, Sawada-san," said Mukuro politely.

"Oh, mou, Mukuro-kun, just call me Nana," said his mom.

"Alright, Nana-san," said Mukuro with a smile.

Tsuna's jaw dropped. His mom giggled girlishly and Mukuro didn't harm her. He wasn't sure why his mother started acting like one of the girls in his school. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be happy if he knew the answer.

XxXxX

And that was the predicament that brought him and Mukuro to be alone in his bedroom.

"Kufufu, it's a small room," commented Mukuro.

_I'm sorry then that it's so small!_ Tsuna thought grumpily as he sat down.

Neither spoke. It was an unbearable awkward silence, at least for him because the other boy was sitting on his bed, looking completely at ease.

_I have no idea what to talk to him!_ Tsuna looked at Mukuro warily. _Besides, why did he come to my home in the first place? Can it be, he plans to take revenge on me so soon?_

"Eee, today is rather cold, isn't it?" said Tsuna.

"Yes, it is, Sawada Tsunayoshi," replied Mukuro, effectively killed Tsuna's attempt at small talk.

_Uuuuu-_ This was becoming creepier and creepier with each second.

_Reborn, where are you?_ Tsuna whimpered inwardly. _Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi! Someone help-!_

The silence was killing him. He could even hear the clock ticking.

"I—I'll get a drink, what do you want?" said Tsuna as he jumped up. "Is Ocha okay?"

Tsuna's hand was on the doorknob when a hand reached out from behind him and pulled him tight against his captor's body, effectively blocking his escape.

_Eh…? Wha-?_ Tsuna froze. _When did he get behind me so fast?_

Mukuro's deep laugh tickled his ear. "Kufufufu, like you said- it's cold. So warm me up, Tsunayoshi-kun."

_Eeee? What... What did he say?_ Tsuna's eyes went wide at the implication of Mukuro's words.

A playful Mukuro was too much to accept so he did the most logical action, he fainted.

XxXxX

Tsuna opened his eyes. He found himself in his bedroom. _Thank you, God! It's just a dream!_

He just dreamed about a hugging Mukuro monster with a pink apron. A face obstructed his view of the ceiling. Tsuna screamed like a girl when he saw who it was.

"Oya, oya, you have wounded me, Tsunayoshi-kun," said the source of his nightmare, Rokudo Mukuro.

A hard kick landed on Tsuna's face. "Ouch! What was that for? Reborn!"

"Because you're so useless," said his tutor.

Tsuna could cry because he was so relieved that Reborn was back. Being hit was better than staying alone with creepy Mukuro.

"So, see you later then, Tsunayoshi-kun, Arcobaleno," said Mukuro, leaving the bedroom.

XxXxX

"Stupid Tsuna, I have told you not to lose your guard around Mukuro!" said Reborn, a few moments after Mukuro left.

"I couldn't help it, Mukuro was being creepy today!" protested Tsuna.

Then Tsuna told Reborn what had happened three days ago and today. His tutor looked pensive after listening to his story.

"It might turn out to be good after all," said Reborn with a mysterious smile.

"Eeee? What was that supposed to mean?" said Tsuna.

"Nothing of your concern. Your homework is waiting," said Reborn, as the baby kicked him again.

Then Reborn proceeded to bully him. The sound of Tsuna's wail could be heard a few blocks away.

XxXxX

As the days come and go, Tsuna was convinced that some alien had abducted the REAL Mukuro because there was no way the REAL Mukuro would ever do something like hugging. The FAKE Mukuro had an uncanny ability of knowing when Tsuna was alone and tried to catch him in a crushing embrace like he was a big plushie or something.

But that wasn't the worst. Somehow Rokudo Mukuro had invaded his dreams too. Tsuna blamed it on Mukuro's recent 'habit'. If Mukuro didn't keep trying to hug Tsuna, he wouldn't get such dreams.

_It's just something normal that happens to everyone, to be confused when you're young, right?_ Tsuna thought stubbornly because he was sure that he liked Kyoko-chan.

Reborn was not helping at all. When Tsuna complained to Reborn, his tutor ignored him and quoted the usual 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger' adage.

He was so doomed.

XxXxX

As Reborn had said, this Christmas was special. His family was invited to have a grand Christmas party in Italy. Tsuna had to attend it because of he promised to be a good Boss in exchange for Mukuro's freedom. It was too bad that Kyoko, Ryohei and Haru couldn't join them because they were spending winter vacation with their family. But Mukuro and the Kokuyou Gang members were invited too.

Mukuro had been tame – taking on jobs for the Vongola family without causing any problems, which Tsuna thought to be very odd. Tsuna had become increasingly nervous. He didn't believe that Mukuro could change so much, even if he was a FAKE. This calm and peaceful period only served to make Tsuna more terrified of what terrifying scheme Mukuro might be plotting.

XxXxX

**Mukuro's POV**

After pondering deeply, Mukuro had realized that he felt a sort of kinship with Sawada Tsunayoshi. He thought that the other boy was adorable. He always loved to bully Tsunayoshi even if it was only to see how the boy would react. It hurt a little that Tsunayoshi seemed to be rejecting his advances lately. The other boy had always tried to run away when he spotted him. Mukuro had hoped that this Christmas vacation to Italy would help with his hopeless case.

The fact that he never had a chance to be alone with Tsunayoshi since they have arrived in Italy caused him to be displeased. The other Guardians were always around the young Vongola. This was apparently arranged by the Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, who seemed to be deeply suspicious of him.

XxXxX

A day later, Mukuro was more than displeased. He gritted his teeth and unbeknownst to himself, he was spreading rather murderous intent that screamed 'KILL-KILL-KILL!' Several people had scurried away, leaving a clear area of radius 3 meter from Mukuro. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed a struggling Ken was dragged away from him by Chikusa who was the wiser of the both of them.

The reason for his dark mood was his 'Tsunayoshi-kun' was currently being groped by some unknown woman and to make it even worse that woman wasn't the first female that had done that. Mukuro didn't appreciate what he considered 'his' to be touched by anyone else.

XxXxX

**Tsuna's POV**

_What the heck is wrong with everyone?_ Tsuna felt uncomfortable because suddenly everyone became so touchy-feely.

The Christmas Party was as grand as he had expected it to be. All of the Alliance leaders of the Vongola family were present at this party. Tsuna was sure he couldn't remember all the names of the people that had been introduced to him. Things were still okay for now but then all hell broke loose when the music began.

Tsuna was pressured to dance with daughters of the Alliance leaders, who groped, pinched and some even tried to kiss him. This was far worse than what the Mist Guardian ever did to him. Well, at least Mukuro only ever hugged him.

_And it was quite nice. _Tsuna made a choked sound and shook his head, trying to rid the absurd thought in his head. _No, no, I didn't just think that!_

Tsuna's heart sank when he spotted another mother-daughter pair of the Alliance sauntering towards him. Before they could arrive to where he stood, he was tapped twice from behind.

"Boss, you promised me a dance, didn't you?" asked his other Mist Guardian.

_S-Saved-!_ Tsuna quickly nodded, relieved.

"Thank you, Chrome," said Tsuna thankfully, as they danced together.

XxXxX

**Chrome's POV**

Actually, Chrome had done this more for Mukuro-sama's sake than for the tenth Vongola Boss. Mukuro-sama looked like he would explode any time soon. Besides, she kind of liked her Boss, so if Mukuro-sama and Boss could be happy together, why not? Besides, Boss could not possibly find anyone better than Mukuro-sama.

When the music ended, Chrome dragged her boss with her towards a side door that led to the garden.

"It is quite hot inside, Boss. Why don't you accompany me to get a breath of fresh air?" asked Chrome loudly.

Chrome hoped it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Her boss looked bewildered but thankfully did not ask any questions and followed behind her. They walked quite a distance before stopping in front of a glass house.

"Boss, please stay inside, I think you need a rest from the party," said Chrome as she opened the door of the glass house.

XxXxX

**Tsuna's POV**

"Eh? Um—Thank you, Chrome," said Tsuna, as the girl walked away.

But Chrome did not reply. She didn't seem to have heard him. Tsuna was really thankful that Chrome had saved him twice now. He was mentally prepared to meet terrifying Mafia but hadn't been prepared to be molested by Mafia women.

Tsuna sighed and went inside the glass house and closed the door behind him. He had explored the Italian headquarters on his arrival the day before. So far, he found that the glass house was his favorite place. The inside was artistically designed to look like a jungle. For Tsuna, it reminded him of a picture book that he had seen when he was little. The title was Forever Green.

Tsuna sat on one of the benches. It was very calming to be here. It was like a separate world from the party. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of leaves and flowers.

XxXxX

**Mukuro's POV**

Mukuro was so close to stabbing the next woman that dared to touch his Tsunayoshi-kun when he spotted Chrome walking towards the Tsunayoshi. She was Tsunayoshi's next dance partner. He was further surprised when Chrome talked loudly about taking a breath of fresh air with the Vongola.

"Oya, oya," Mukuro chuckled.

If that wasn't a blaringly obvious sign directed at him, he would change his hairstyle. He clouded himself in an illusion and went out unnoticed. He met his cute Chrome halfway up in the garden.

"Boss is in the glass house, Mukuro-sama," said Chrome.

"Kufufu, good job." Mukuro patted his cute subordinate's head, "Thank you, Nagi."

Chrome blushed prettily. Mukuro flashed his smile then parted ways with her.

XxXxX

Mukuro saw his Sawada Tsunayoshi, sitting on the bench with his head slightly tilted and eyes closed. It was almost like a sin to disturb such a beautiful scene. But Mukuro was never one to resist the temptation of sin. He reached out with one finger to stroke the soft cheek.

Those eyes flew open in shock and Mukuro could see his body trembled. It hurt him a little to see that Tsunayoshi was so afraid of him while his insanity rejoiced in seeing fear in that azure eyes.

"M- Mukuro…" greeted Tsunayoshi weakly.

Mukuro pulled him into a hug. He could feel the other boy melted into his embrace at the moment their bodies came into contact.

_Kufufufu, although he hasn't realized it yet, he is already mine,_ he thought possessively as he nuzzled into the boy's soft hair.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro whispered into the boy's ear.

He was delighted when the boy trembled again at the sound of his voice, this time not from fear.

XxXxX

**Tsuna's POV**

_Gyah! Why Mukuro is here? _

Tsuna was aware that he was doing a perfect personification of a mouse in front of a snake but he almost sighed in pleasure when Mukuro suddenly hugged him.

_T- This is bad, very bad! I should stop him,_ but instead Tsuna's body betrayed him by relaxing onto Mukuro's chest.

Tsuna shivered when Mukuro said his name softly in his ear. _Hieeee! I should push him away now!_

Some not-so-innocent images from his dream flooded into his mind. _I won't walk the path of no return just because of dream! _Tsuna tried to break Mukuro's hold.

It didn't work so he abruptly got up which allowed him loosen Mukuro's hold. Tsuna quickly ran to the door only to collide into Mukuro's chest.

_Not again, why is he so fast?_ Tsuna thought, as Mukuro reached out to hug him tighter.

Now, they were facing each other with barely an inch between their faces. Tsuna pushed Mukuro's hard chest but to no avail. If a third person were to watch them, it would seem like they were performing a weird dance. If he pushed forward a step, Mukuro would retreat a step and vice versa. Before Tsuna knew how long they have been waltzing around, he found himself pinned onto the front door.

"Mukuro, why do you keep hugging me?" asked Tsuna as he directed his gaze at Mukuro's amethyst ones.

"Because it's normal for friends to hug each other," replied Mukuro.

"Right, it—IT'S NOT! What are you playing at?" Tsuna glared at him.

"Kufufufu, what makes you think I'm playing?" Mukuro threw a question back at him.

The possibility that Mukuro was toying with him was 99,999%. It was no secret that Mukuro have always regarded humans as mere toys and nothing more. Knowing this, Tsuna didn't feel comfortable at all.

"You—," Tsuna never had a chance to finish his retort because at the exact moment the door smacked into the back of his head.

His lips smashed painfully against Mukuro's lips. In the background, Lambo was wailing about Tsuna being stingy, hiding here and didn't give him more cakes. Tsuna could care less about Lambo's tantrum. His head was spinning from the realization that he had just kissed Mukuro. He didn't want to pathetically make a big deal of it but that was his first kiss. Accident or not, his first kiss was taken by Mukuro! He intended to save it for a better reason than this.

Tsuna was already in tears when they pulled back. He pushed the shocked Mukuro away and ran out from the glass house as fast as he could. Gokudera found him before Yamamoto did. They have been searching for him since Chrome return alone. Gokudera was furious to find Tsuna upset. He wouldn't stop yelling about killing the bastard that made the Tenth cry.

Tsuna flinched. He had had enough tonight to sort out his feelings. He really didn't want to have to listen to Gokudera's especially loud outburst. Noticing Tsuna's discomfort, Yamamoto gestured to Gokudera to shut up. He suggested that it would be best to bring Tsuna back to his room first. Tsuna gave Yamamoto a grateful look. He was thankful for their help to create a story to excuse himself from the Ninth and Reborn.

XxXxX

Tsuna felt that his eyes were heavy and swollen. He remembered that the last time he cried so hard was when he in elementary grade. He knew that he was a boy and shouldn't be upset over such small matters like his first kiss but he couldn't just ignore it. He had dreamed to have the perfect romantic first kiss with Kyoko-chan. His dream was now ruined.

Tsuna pulled the blanket over his head and sniffled into his pillow. He was a little lost in his thoughts when he heard the bed creaked under someone's weight.

"Still upset?" said Mukuro.

"…"

"Oya, oya. What's this? Are you mad at me?" said Mukuro.

"Leave me alone," mumbled Tsuna from under the covers. "It's all your fault."

It was not true of course, but Tsuna wasn't feeling so generous today. Since he couldn't blame Lambo for being Lambo, he would blame Mukuro instead.

XxXxX

**Mukuro's POV**

If it had been left to him, that stupid broccoli cow would burn in hell right now. Mukuro could not bring himself to burn the stupid brat because he knew that Tsunayoshi would be furious at him when he found out. He wouldn't do anything that would upset his Tsunayoshi-kun.

Truthfully, Mukuro was shocked at the sight of the young Vongola crying. He hadn't known that Tsunayoshi would become so riled up by just a mere kiss. Well, not that his love life was great, it was as good as being non-existent. Plotting world demise wasn't an easy job after all. He never thought a kiss was of any importance but Tsuna's tears convinced him that it was important, at least to his Tsunayoshi.

"Yes, it's all my fault," said Mukuro, wrapping his left arm on top of the blanket. "Will you let me fix it for you?"

A head with messy brown hair poked out from under the covers.

"I- I don't see how you can fix something like that," said Tsunayoshi bluntly.

"Oh? I can properly kiss you so you'll have a real first kiss," replied Mukuro, smiling.

Tsunayoshi instantly yanked at the blanket to cover the lower half of his face.

"Hiieee! W- What makes you thing I will let you?" replied Tsunayoshi, terrified.

"Kufufufu… Because it was my first kiss too?" said Mukuro.

"Really?" whispered Tsunayoshi.

"Yes," said Mukuro truthfully.

Tsunayoshi frowned and contemplated a good full minute before asking, "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Kufufu— because I like you, Sawada Tsunayoshi," answered Mukuro.

And it was true. Mukuro had never thought about liking someone before. After that accidental kiss, he realized that he might have deeper feelings for this golden amber-eyed boy. This feeling was different from any other that he ever felt before towards others. That was why he was so annoyed when women were being close to Sawada Tsunayoshi in the ballroom.

XxXxX

**Tsuna's POV**

"Eeeee! You— You like me?" squeaked Tsuna.

_Did Mukuro who despised all humans just say that he liked him?_ _The only possible reason for that is- _

"You're an alien!" said Tsuna firmly.

Mukuro looked very amused, "I assure you, I'm not an alien."

"Every alien would say that," insisted Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, we won't be having a discussion about whether or not I am an alien _ever_!" Mukuro said dangerously.

Tsuna yelped, "But I'm a boy!"

"Oh? What made you think I didn't realize that?" said Mukuro sarcastically.

Tsuna gaped at him as Mukuro peeled off his blanket. When the other boy cradled his face gently between his hands, Tsuna grew nervous. Was he really going to allow another boy kiss him? What about Kyoko-chan?

"Eee—wait, wait, time out.. I don't mind anymore, let's just forget-," said Tsuna.

Mukuro lips were on his. Tsuna eyes widened. He was taken aback by the feeling of Mukuro's warm and soft lips moving on his. It was so unlike the cold and hard personality of its owner. He noticed that Mukuro eyes were closed as his lips moved gently, almost hesitant. It seemed the other boy wasn't lying when he said it was his first kiss too.

Tsuna closed his eyes and responded just as tentatively to his kiss. Their lips melded again and again unhurriedly like a slow dance. Their kiss was interrupted by a loud bang and the door was been thrown open. A mass of bodies fell onto the floor at the foot of his bed with an earthshaking thud. Sprawled on the floor was his whole family, excluding Hibari Kyouya who refused to come to Italy with them. They were definitely eavesdropping behind the door.

_And God knew how long they had been there!_ Tsuna wished the ground would swallow him up.

On other hand, Mukuro was already standing and chuckling dangerously with his trident in his hand. Tsuna gulped.

_This can't be good!_ He quickly latched himself onto Mukuro, in hope it would prevent the older boy to from attacking.

"RUN!" Tsuna barked at his guileless spectators.

Each of them scrambled out of the room hurriedly. Of course, Reborn was already out before Tsuna warned them while an angry Gokudera had to be dragged out of the room by Yamamoto.

"Bastard, how dare you to touch Tenth?" shouted the Storm Guardian as he was dragged through the broken doorway.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Gokudera could be thick sometimes. Thankfully, Yamamoto was there to help him steer clear of bloodshed.

XxXxX

In the end, Tsuna was left to subdue Mukuro's wrath himself. It was unfair. Mukuro had made him promise about a lot of making out session and to go out on a date with him. But he wasn't going to complain much because he actually kind of _liked_ the second kiss they shared. It was very nice. He could still feel a tingling sensation on his lips.

And though Tsuna still couldn't honestly say that he liked Mukuro but he was sure he did feel something for the older boy if the dreams that he had were of any indication. Plus, Reborn didn't seem to disapprove so he decided to give whatever happened today another chance.

**End of Part 1**

**And that's all for part 1. I hope you enjoy the fic enough to read the part 2 XDDD Although I must warn you that it contained m/m pairing mature theme (LEMON), therefore I won't upload it in . If you aren't underage and want to read it feel free to visit my lj **

**p.s: you can go to my profile to get the link for the second part of this fic ^_^  
**

**And thank you for reading this fic~ *hugs* XD**

**Author's note:**

**Otsukaresama means good work/good job**


End file.
